


Almost Drowning

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [26]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Almost Drowning, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Ellie almost drowns again.





	Almost Drowning

Special Agent Eleanor Bishop never expected to be handcuffed on a boat in the middle of the ocean with her co-worker Nick Torres, hoping her boss was following in a skiff after being kidnapped by two drug lords after poking around too much. Nick was sitting next to her silent as ever, working on the handcuffs.

The case of the dead sailor on ghost ship was now a case of wrong place wrong time. Ellie and Nick were looking for clues on the while a band of pirates was investigating a buried treasure. Now they were sitting on a boat being threatened, and Ellie was scared. The pirate walked over to Ellie and got in her face.

“Tell me where the Eye of Zathuresta is? Did you take it?” The pirate yelled at Ellie. 

Ellie starred down the pirate and said in a deadly calm voice. “I don’t know what that is. We are federal agents looking for clues for a murder victim. “

The pirate smacked Ellie across the face, and Nick charged the pirate. Another pirate grabbed Ellie, who was still cuffed, Nick fought the leader pirate. The other one called to Nick and then threw Ellie overboard. Ellie screamed and descended into the dark and cold water. Ellie fought the panic as she sank, unable to pull her self to the surface with her hands cuffed behind her back. All there was darkness as Ellie held her breath; she knew this would be where she died. In the black murkey freezing cold water. 

Until two strong arms descended pulled from the darkness, toward the moon. Ellie gasped in the cold night air. As panic descended. She glanced around and saw Nick diving underwater to uncuff her hands. As soon as her hands were free and Nick resurfaced. Ellie swam over to him and clung to him.

“It’s okay. It’s Okay. I’ve got you.” Nick whispered as Ellie clung to her. Ellie wrapped herself around Nick, feeling cold and scared. 

A voice called in her ear, “Bishop? Torres?” Gibb called

“Yeah Boss,” Nick called back.

“We are heading over with a skiff. Just hang on. We are about 15 minutes away.” Gibbs called  
“Roger that Gibbs,” Nick responded. 

“Ellie, I need you to tread water. If you continue to hang on to me. I’ll lose my strength.” Nick warned.   
Ellie disengaged her self from Nick but then grabbed her hand. “Nick, I’m having panic attacks on the lake. Don’t let go of me.” 

“I’ve got you, baby. Gibbs will pull us out in a few moments.” Nick squeezed her hand. 

Ellie pushed her hair out of her eyes and breathed a shaky breath and continued treading water.   
Sure enough, Gibbs drove up in a skiff. Once they fished them out of the ocean, they wrapped Nick and Ellie in a thick blanket.

Once back out NCIS and dried off. Ellie hovered near Nick’s desk. Nick came down from a debrief.   
“Hey, Elle? You okay?” Nick Called?

“I wanted to say thank you,” Ellie said sheepishly. 

“I think you just did,” Nick responded. 

Ellie walked over and gently kissed Nick on his cheek. Nick felt a blush stain his cheeks. And Ellie hugged him. Ellie shivered again.

“You cold, babe?” Nick asked. 

“No, You keep me warm,” Ellie mentioned and burring closed to Nick. 

“We should get home and watch some movies and drink hot cocoa,” Nick mentioned as he grabbed Ellie’s hand to lead her out of the office. Ellie, in turn, wrapped her arms around Nick. Nick smiled at the tiny blonde who had attached her self to his right arm. Nick kissed her forehead. Hoping to keep the panic attacks away, knowing that Movies will help.


End file.
